The Case
by Z00GLE
Summary: When Patricia Williamson is faced with a huge decision that affects not only her, but her job and those around her, what will she decide? How can the people around her do things to affect her choice? Find out in this action-packed story! This story takes place in an AU, where the students of House of Anubis never went to Frobisher Academy.
1. Chapter 1: What's your name?

**AN: Well, hello! I am new to Fanfiction, so this is my first story. I am asking you all to go easy on me, and I hope you like my story! I will update this as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**Patricia POV**

A court room is one of the most tension filled places in the world; as I sat there I thought about all of the other professions I could have chosen, but instead I chose to be a lawyer. It was my dream job, every since I was a kid I admired my dad for his great arguing skills and how when i grew up I wanted to be just like him. My past was one thing I didn't think about much, but was suprisingly pleasant. Well, before my sister became a musical genius, but now I'm getting off topic. I sat in that court room and thought about if i could change my past, change the present, even change the job i had thought mattered most to me in the world, I would.

It all started last week when me and my boyfriend, Benji Reed, had a fight. He had decided that I was too boring for him and he needed a more exciting girlfriend who gave him anything he wanted. I thought it was the end of the world; I loved him, he was my everything and here he was breaking up with me for no real reason. So, I did what any sensible grown up would do: mope around for weeks on end on a soley ice ceam based diet. My best freind, Joy Mercer, decided it needed to be put to a stop.

"You know Patricia you cant go your life just moping aound your house! You need to get out, meet new people. What if you end up like an old cat lady? You wouldn't like that at all. Now do me a favor and go make some friends at that new club down the street, okay?

"Fine," I snapped at her as I got up and stormed to my room. I wouldn't have gone, but earlier I had heard that tonight my favorite band, Sick Puppies, was playing so it ws a great excuse to go.

As I entered the club I took in all the new faces, a teenage girl obviously trying to get every single guys' attention, a boy about 3 years younger than me trying a drink for the first time, and as I looked around I felt unusually uncomfortable. Something was up and I could tell this wasn't going to be a good night, and as I looked to my right I could feel my heart stop. There was Benji with my old high school friend Nina Martin. I couldn't believe my eyes, and stormed over to where they were.

"How dare you!" I accused Nna with my finger pointing right at her face.

"Patricia, its been so long I havent seen you in ages!" She replied obviously playing dumb. I was furious! How dare she come to my town and hang out with my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. Benji stepped in,

"Patricia, I wasn't planning to see you here." I spat back,

"Obviously not." I couldn't take any more of this; I had work tomorrow and if I had stayed it would have ruined the whole night giving me a horrible sleep.

Joy greeted me as soon as I got back to our apartment,

"Oh my gosh Patricia back so soon." Realization washed over her face as she saw my grim expression,

" Oh, please don't tell me-,

"Yes I saw Benji there with. . . Nina Martin." Joy's face turned into a pit of anger,

" HER! Ugh you have got to be kidding me first Fabian and now Benji! Wow she sure does get around."Joy added at the end to attempt to make me laugh. I forced out a chuckle,

" Yeah she sure does, but um listen I'm pretty tired so I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" Joy nodded her head in understanding and went to her room.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. A loud slam put a halt to the tedious beeping. I glanced over at the clock, 9:30. Wait a minute, 9:30! I had ten minutes to get to work! I hopped out of bed and ran to my bathroom to take a fast shower, gotta be on time , gotta be on time, kept running through my head. I got changed and quickly left a note so Joy would know I had gone to work. On the way down to the bus stop, I bumped into someone.

"Oof, watch where your going!." I checked my watch; just great I had already missed the bus. As I lifted my head up from looking at my watch. I started,

'Great, I'm late for my bus!" After I finished talking I finally had a chance to take in his face. He was not too tall, but not too short. He had silky blonde hair and a fair skin tone. Lets just say he wasn't bad looking. He finally spoke up,

" Wow does your talking ever end! Geez maybe I have somewhere to go too, random girl." I couldn't believe his attitude! After he made me late he was going to pin this on me! How dare he!

"Well excuse me!' I replied sarcasticly,

" You know what, miss." He said with an obnoxious smirk on his face,

" I could take you in my car to wherever this "unbelievably important place" is." I thought it over, I really didn't want to get in a car with this weird . . . stranger. But did I even have a choice? I finally snapped back,

"Fine, what's your name slimeball?" He smirked as he replied,

"Eddie, Eddie Miller."


	2. Chapter 2: You Shall Be My Yacker

**AN: Well, hello! I decided the last chapter was way too short so I decided to post another chapter. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism if you have any please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Sick Puppies**

**Eddie POV**

A single bead of sweat trickled down my neck; this was Patricia's call. I had no idea what she was going to do. She looked so nervous just sitting in her chair. The initial reaction of someone to a court room is unknown to me, but there was one thing I knew about them for sure: you do not want to be in one. These cases rip you out of reality and into an alternate universe where the judge is the queen, and I am just some untrustworthy peasant in her kingdom. You have no control of her decision, and have to hope and pray she is on your side. But for the people who she is not . . . they don't end up too well. So, I sat their praying for Patricia to make the right decision.

This whole thing started when I offered a girl named Patricia Williamson a ride to wherever she was going,

"Fine, what's your name slimeball?" I smirked as I replied,

' Eddie, Eddie Miller."

The car ride was probably the most awkward time I've ever had, but then she reacted to my song choice. The radio was playing my favorite song, I Hate You by Sick Puppies, and she stared tapping her foot to the beat. I took note of it and continued driving. The car ride could't have gotten any more awkward, so I decided to try and strike up conversation,

"So your a lawyer, huh." I knew so because earlier she told me to take her to her office at a courthouse. She replied,

"Yeah, what's it to you." I glanced at her; she didn't seem annoyed, but you never knew with this girl. I suddenly remembered I hadn't gotten her name.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you what's your name." She looked at me and said sassily,

"Why should I tell you?" I scoffed. Oh, so this is how she's gonna be.

"I told you mine." She almost instantly said,

"So?" I decided I was getting nowhere,

"Fine then. If you won't tell me your name then I will come up with one for you." She began to protest,

"Ah, ah, ah you had your chance to tell me your name; now let me think. So far your really talky." She snarkily replied,

'Talky isn't a word." I replied,

"Well who cares! Anyway, I'll call you Blabs-no thats horrible. Hmmmmm. . . Yacker! Thats it!' She looked over at me with an unbelieving look,

"Really? Thats the best you can come up with?" I looked over at her with a satisfied smile.

"You shall be my Yacker, and that is that."

**Patricia****POV**

After Eddie dropped me off it seemed lonelier, I strangely missed that weird, annoying, sarcastic guy. Maybe I was moving on from Benji, but after I thought about it I realized it would take me a long time to get over him. As I entered the building, the receptionist, Amber Millington, greeted me,

"Hello, Patrcia nice day were having." Her basic introduction to any conversation. This morning was one rare break in my routine where I was actually late. Usually every morning its, take a shower, go to work, greeted by Amber, finish work, and go to sleep. Somewhere in between all of that I needed to eat and make time for Benji. My life was very busy. When I entered my office I noticed three cases on my desk. Wonderful, not only one but three cases to go over and, hopefully, win. This was going to be a long day; after looking over one of the cases I put the others to the side and began to work on it.

After a long day of hard work at the office and finally coming up with enough information to make the defendant seem innocent, I went to get a cup of coffee at the nearby Lovely Coffee. I ordered a brownie with a cup of water, most people gave me weird looks because of my "unique" choice of drink. I just scowled and left. Most people in London these days were so critical. Joy was still at work, she worked for a clothing company and modeled, and she would stay there until 5 so I had 2 hours to kill.

I was bored out of my mind when I ran into an old friend, Fabian Rutter,

"Patricia? Is that you? I haven't seen you in forever!" He ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was startled so I dropped my water,

'Oh my, sorry would you like to buy you a new one?" I laughed at Fabian's response and said,

"Fabian, still the same nerdy nervous boy I see." He blushed and stepped back. Embarassedly he stated,

"Well I guess-,

"Fabian I was just kidding! Still can't take a joke I see, and I just realized what are you doing in London? I thought you left along time to be a scientist." Fabaian tried,

" Well you see, I was going to do that but . . . I-I kind of missed all of my high school friends and I um was sort of considered a freak in America." I was startled at his confession, why wouldn't anyone like Fabian. I mean I loved the guy, but as a friend. I considered, "Well, who cares about Americans their just dirty rude jerks!" Fabian shrugged.

I was sitting on my bed when Joy came bursting through the door and said,

"You would not believe what I saw!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Reunion for Four

** AN: Well, hello! I hope everyone had a very hapy easter! Any way, I decided I would post again today because some people, I'm looking at you two O.O, kept pestering me about it, so here it is. hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**Patricia POV**

Joy left me in suspense, waiting for her to reply. I was just about to lose it when she began,

"I saw . . . Fabian!" I rolled my eyes. I thought this was important; she was confused at first because of my eye-roll,

"What? You know me and Fabian are cool now, right?" I responded,

"Yeah Joy I knew that, but I thought you acually saw something interesting." Joy looked at me with a shocked expression,

"Patricia!" I started laughing, Joy became agitated. I decided to explain,

"I already saw Fabian today Joy, do you really think I'm _that_ mean?" Joy laughed it off.

My routine picked up again, sleep, take a shower, go to work. When I got to work I began to think of that boy, Eddie, again. I began askig myself all types of questions: Where does he work?, Why did he come to London?, Why was he in such a hurry yesterday, Will I ever see him again? That question put an end to my thoughs. No, Patricia! Stop thinking about this mysterious new boy! Your still getting over Benji, remember? Benji. I had totally forgot about him. I tried to avoid doing so because it brought up unsettled emotions. He was my first ever boyfriend, but it wasn't like we were serious. All we really did was hug and hold hands. A kind of middle school love. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my boss, Kara Tatianna or KT as she likes us to call her, burst into my office.

"Patricia! What are you doing!? I don't pay you to just sit around! Get to work, and besides you have three new caes you still need to work on. I would like if you would just pick one and focus on it. I suggest the third one." I looked down to the three cases. The first file was very thin with very few information. Tough case; I then pivoted my head to look at the second. It was just a plain old robbery that contained a nice size of information. I finally looked at the third one. The case I hadn't bothered to open yesterday. It was chalk full of information. Easy case, but I oh-so despised listening to my bosses thoughts and grabbed the first one.

"What, do you not think I'm capable of these other two?" I said angrily. She spat back,

"No, I just thought this woul be a nice break for you since you've had your head in the clouds lately." I rolled my eyes and began rummaging through the first case. KT lared and walked out of my office. KT and I never really liked each other from the start.

After working on the case for unbelievably amounts of time, an hour, I noticed something. The case was titled Clarke vs. Lewis; it sounded so familiar! I did some digging and found out the names of the two were Alfie and Jerome. Jerome! He had went to school with me and Joy! I was so startled I called up Joy right away.

When she finally answered after three missed calls on her phone, all from me, I began,

"Joy, JOY! Guess what!" Joy quickly hushsed me,

"Patricia, you know I'm at work quiet down! Now what is so important?" I replied,

"Jerome!" I could feel Joy rolling her eyes,

"What about Jerome?"

"He is back in London!" Joy's side of the line was quiet for a few minutes,

"Patricia, I have no time for your jokes I have to get back to work." I insisted,

"No Joy, he really is! He apparently is suing someone for damage to his car and I'm on the case!" Joy responded instantly,

"No way, NO WAY!" I snickered, Joy always loved Jerome; that I always thought was in a friendly way.

"Yes Joy he is back, and I'm actually the one that has to go. KT is giving me death glares from her office." Joy ended with,

"Okay, but we seriously need to talk about this when we get home-" She was cut of by some yelling in the backround. I wasn't suprised: her boss was a stickler.

When I entered me and Joy's apartment, I saw her on the couch constantly flicking through the channels. When she finally noticed me she started,

"Finally! What took you so long!" I was suprised at Joy's forwardness,

"I just had to stay to work a bit overtime to work on that case I told you about. Anyway, why do you look so nervous?" Joy looked down,

"IkindofinvitedJeromeandFabiantocomewithustogotoLovelyCoffeeforareunion," she said as if it was all one word. I tried,

"Joy, if your gonna say something, say it so I can understand it." She looked ashamed, I wondered what that was all about, and then continued,

"Okay so I sort of kind of invited Jerome and Fabian to go to Lovely Coffee with us for a reunion type-thingy." I began to think, was this really why she was so nervous?

"Okay when is it." I replied calmly. Joy looked flabbergasted,

"How can you be calm at a time like this!" I looked at her still confused as ever.

"Patricia! This is serious! I sounded so needy when I asked both of them! I doubt either of them will come." She said dissapointedly. I responded.

" Oh Joy, they are our _friends_! They aren't some stupid jerks! Of couse they will come! Now when is it?" She began,

" Yeah about that. . . in an hour." My face totally changed. An hour! That was barely enough time for me to properly curl my hair.

" Joy! You should have told me earlier, but I have no time to argue I have to get ready." I then ran to my room to get ready.

Joy and I looked beautiful; we both curled our hair, put on make-up, and found the nicest outfit we owned. As we walked to Lovely Coffee, tons of boys checked us out. A few of them even gave us their numbers. When we entered the shop we were greeted by Fabian sitting alone at a table for four. Fabian suddenly said,

"Look those are my friends!" As he pointed to us he continued,

"I told you they would come!" The employee Fabian was talking to rolled her eyes and went back to work. Me and Joy could not stop laughing! Fabian then began to take a closer look at us.

"Wow, you both look. . . great." Joy blushed and I cockily replied,

"I know." Joy stepped on my foot after I said that, I guess I deserved that but whatever. Anyway, that's when we were greeted by a giddy Jerome.

"Patricia, Joy, Fabian I see we all could make it." Joy moved to sit down, so I decided to o so too.

"Well Jerome,-" I started as we all sat down,

"What have you been doing since high school?" Now that was the question of the day, Joy and I had never heard from him once we left high school.

"Well. . . not much. I own a car company, Clarke motors, and that pretty much takes up all my time. So, not much." Fabian decided,

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go order, what would you all like?" We all replied with our standard drinks. For me, a Cappuccino, for Joy, a Mocha Latte, for Fabian, a cup of tea, and for Jerome, a cup of water. Once Fabian left Jerome began,

"Well I see you two are looking very beautiful tonight." He raised his eyebrows and continued,

"So do you two have any . . . special people in your lives." I flinched at that one. Joy looked sympathetically at me and started,

"Well Patricia just got over a very bad break-up-," I could see as Joy said that Jerome wasn't very affected. The same emotionless Jerome as in high school.

"-and as of right now I'm not dating anyone.' Once Joy finished it looked as if three hundred pounds had been lifted off Jerome's shoulders; the cogs in my brain began working, but were put to a halt when Fabian returned with our drinks. Jerome accepted his cup of water and questioned him,

"What about you Fabian? Got anyone special in your life?" Fabian's reply was one none of us expected to hear.


End file.
